


Being a lawyer is a lifestyle, not a kink

by okita



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hear you’re pretty good at getting people off.” "I'm a prosecutor, fuckface."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takasugi sighed, stretching as he walked out of the courtroom. His phone buzzed and he groaned at the message, which told him Matako would be about half an hour late in picking him up. It was times like these when he really regretted not owning a car. He went to the outside of the courthouse to smoke and wait.

“Hey, you’re a lawyer right?” Takasugi looked behind him at the person talking to him. He was a cop, young looking, who Takasugi had seen around before but never had any desire to interact with. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and loudly chewed bubblegum. “I hear you’re pretty good at getting people off.”

Takasugi wanted to slap that lecherous smile off his face. He settled for glaring at him and blowing smoke in his face.

“I’m a prosecutor, fuckface,” he said. Unfortunately, the fool didn’t walk away in shame at his embarrassing attempt at flirting like any decent person would, and instead leaned on the wall next to Takasugi.

“I’m Okita Sougo,” he said, looking expectantly at Takasugi. Takasugi sighed and put out his cigarette.

“Takasugi Shinsuke. Shouldn’t a cop be off trying to protect this city or something?” he asked coldly. Okita grinned.

“I was sent to drop off some stuff on a case,” he said. “I was going to go back, but I found something more interesting.”

“Please don’t blame me for your slacking off,” Takasugi said. “You have better things to do than hanging around a courthouse trying to pick up guys.” Okita shrugged.

“They’ll be fine without me,” he said, yawning. “I can waste some time here.”

“No, you can’t,” someone said, stepping out of the courthouse and scowling at Okita. C’mon, you’re coming back to work.”

Okita made a face at the man grabbing his arm and pulling him away. “Go die, Hijikata,” he said. He turned to Takasugi and waved. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Not if I’m lucky,” Takasugi muttered.

**  
**

Takasugi glanced out his office window. He had a view of the park across the street, and noticed it was fairly empty. The weather cloudy and chilly, just how Takasugi liked it.. He figured he would enjoy the pleasant weather by eating lunch outside.

Takasugi took a seat on a bench in a more secluded area of the park, not that it was necessary, as the park was fairly empty due to the weather. Habits stick though, so Takasugi sat where he normally sat. His attention was dedicated to taking out his lunch, leaving him startled when he suddenly looked over and saw someone.

“Hey, Takasugi,” Okita said, waving. Takasugi scowled.

“Are you following me or something?” he asked. Okita made an offended face.

“Of course not. I just happened to be taking my lunch break here and I just happened to see you. Not everything everyone does is centered around you, you know. You’re a bit self centered, aren’t you?” Takasugi stared at Okita, unamused. “Anyway, mind if I sit here?”

“Actually-”

“Thanks,” Okita said, ignoring Takasugi’s denial and setting next to him. He immediately spread out his legs and put his arms around the back of the bench, taking up all the space that wasn’t occupied by Takasugi. This guy was pretty obnoxious. “You come here often?”

Takasugi wondered if this guy ever said anything other than cliché pick up lines. He shrugged. “I guess. If it’s not too busy, anyway. I have a good view of the park from my office, so I can see if there’s a lot of people or not.”

Surprisingly, Okita seemed to be a pretty good listener, looking at Takasugi with mild interest as he talked. “Have you got any interesting cases?” he asked.

“Well, this guy’s being tried for assault. He’s pretty clearly guilty, but we can’t seem to find any witnesses,” Takasugi said. Okita nodded.

“Yeah, I think I know the guy you’re talking about. He’s pretty cute,” Okita said.

“He beat a man to the point of near death,” Takasugi pointed out.

“What, do you not think that’s hot?” Okita asked.

“Fair enough.”

Takasugi was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed talking to Okita. The guy was an obnoxious asshole whose occupation concerned him, considering his cruel personality, but there was something about him that made Takasugi like being around him.

Okita glanced at his watch and stood up. “Looks like I gotta get back to work,” he said. “See you later?”

“Alright,” Takasugi found himself saying, waving. Okita smiled and waved back as he left, leaving Takasugi somewhat confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Takasugi wasn’t sure how eating lunch with Okita became part of his daily routine, but he figured he may as well go with it. Aside from his sad and wildly inappropriate attempts at flirting, Takasugi found him pretty pleasant company. Most of what he had to talk about involved ways he’s recently made his co-worker’s life miserable, but Takasugi found himself enjoying these conversations.

“For such a tough acting guy, you think he’d be able to handle finding a worm in his apple,” Okita said, finishing his story.

“How did you get a worm into his apple?” Takasugi asked, shaking his head and laughing in disbelief.

“I know a guy,” Okita said, smiling smugly. “Hey, how old are you?”

“Twenty eight,” Takasugi said, a bit startled by the sudden question.

“Perfect. Do you have a lot of money?” Takasugi gave an unimpressed face.

“I’m still paying off law school debts,” he said. Okita looked a bit disappointed.

“Why did you become a lawyer? If you’re not in it for the money.”

“There are a lot of rotten people in this world,” he said, giving Okita a somewhat pointed look. “Especially people in power. I want to do what I can to stop them. I tried the whole anarchist thing for a while in college, but I wanted to do something where I could see I was actually doing something.”

He was a bit surprised to see that Okita was paying attention to him the whole time he spoke. “What about you? Why’d you become a cop?”

“It’s interesting. It makes me feel powerful. I can shoot people. I dunno,” Okita shrugged.

“You do realize you are the exact reason why people don’t trust the police?” Takasugi said. Okita shrugged.

“I want to make people safe. Do something productive with all these… feelings I have,” he said. He shook his head. Okita leaned back and took something out of his lunchbox. “Whatever. Want one?”

“Sure,” Takasugi said, taking a bite of what looked like a cracker. When the taste hit his tongue, he immediately spit it out and dropped the cracker, then reached for his drink. He gulped it down before glaring at Okita. “You dick, that’s spicy!”

“Do you want another one?” Okita offered, nibbling on one. Takasugi gave him an unamused look. “My sister made these you know. My sickly older sister, was so excited when I told her I was eating lunch with a new friend, so she took the time to make extra for me to share.”

Takasugi groaned and took a sip of his drink. “Fine,” he mumbled, taking the cracker and wincing as he ate it. Okita looked amused as he watched, sipping his soda and blowing into it, creating bubbles. Takasugi grimaced as he finished the snack. He leaned over and started coughing. Okita patted his back and grinned.

“Too much for you, huh?” he said. Takasugi shook his head.

“I’ve been coughing all day,” he said once he caught his breath. Okita frowned.

“Are you sick?” he asked. Takasugi was surprised he was expressing any concern at all, but simply shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m fine enough to work,” he said, voice a bit hoarse.

“Dude, if you’re sick you gotta rest. Or you’ll get sicker and then you’ll just miss more work,” Okita said. He put a hand on Takasugi’s forehead.

“You’re hot,” he said, before stopping and considering. “Okay, that’s not news, but you’re burning up. You should go home.”

“I’ll be fine. My bus doesn’t come at this time anyway, so it’s not like I could go home,” Takasugi said.

“I’ll drive you home,” Okita offered. “You can ride in the cruiser. You can get work done at home if you really need to.”

Takasugi looked like he wanted to put up more of a fight, but he sighed and gave in. “Fine. Let me get my work computer, though.”

“So, this is your man cave?” Okita said, walking into Takasugi’s apartment.

“Leave right now,” Takasugi said. Okita ignored him and walked straight to Takasugi’s couch and made himself comfortable. “You got me here, you can go now.”

“C’mon, don’t you want me to take care of you?” Okita said with a grin. “I can tuck you in if you want.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Takasugi replied. “I’m just going to sleep and then work, I won’t be able to entertain you.”

“Fine,” Okita said with a sigh. He stood up and went to the door, ruffling Takasugi’s hair as he passed him. “Call me if you need someone to put a thermometer up your ass or anything.”

“Alright, bye,” Takasugi said, closing the door after Okita.


End file.
